


Two-Way Secret

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Spencer smiled wide as his new girlfriend, Y/N crossed the bullpen to give him a quick peck on the lips before heading to her desk. “Hey babe,” she laughed, shielding her kiss from Strauss’ view. “She can’t see me. I’m running away now.”

Just six weeks ago, Y/N had walked into the Bureau for an interview. After running into her (on purpose) on the staircase, Spencer asked her out for a cup of coffee and ever since, they’d been together nearly every moment they were home. Then, two weeks ago, Hotch had offered her the job. She was exceptionally qualified, though on the young side, like him. High school had been skipped in its entirety, and at the age of 12, she was the youngest student at MIT, where she earned her two Ph.D.s in Linguistics and Microbiology. From there, she’d attended Yale, earning a dual MD/JD before applying to the Bureau; she was literally a jack of all trades and Spencer had fallen for her pretty much immediately. 

Although they knew she was qualified, the team was a little reluctant about her involvement with their youngest member. “I really want to like her,” JJ said, watching as Y/N made lovey-dovey eyes at Spencer across the bullpen. “But there is something about her that’s off. Not even necessarily bad. I just feel like she’s hiding something from him. I don’t want him to get hurt. He’s had enough of that.”

“She’s just so perfect,” Garcia said. “There has to be something wrong with her, right? She has to have some kind of skeleton.”

Hotch knew what Y/N was hiding, but it wasn’t a deal breaker in the scheme of her working for the Bureau. She probably just hadn’t figured out a way to tell him yet. “I’m sure she only wants what’s best for him,” he said. “Like we all do. Let’s just give her the benefit of the doubt alright?” 

—–

Another two weeks went by and although they knew that Hotch was right, that they should let their concerns about Y/N slide, they couldn’t help but continue to doubt her genuineness and care for the doctor. He’d been through such pain already that the last thing they wanted was him to get hurt. “I just can’t help but think that I’ve seen her face somewhere before,” Emily said. “It’s this nagging feeling I just can’t shake.”

“What can’t you shake?” Morgan asked, walking up to Emily’s desk as she, Garcia and JJ glanced over at Spencer and Y/N eating lunch together. 

Emily took out her smartphone and did a cursory search of Y/N’s name to see if anything came up, but all she could find were articles about her numerous higher degrees; there was no doubt she was intelligent beyond reason, just like Reid. “I can’t shake the fact that I feel like I’ve seen her face somewhere,” she said.

“I know Hotch said to let it go,” Garcia whispered, “But do you think maybe I should do a deeper search of Y/N using my not-so-secret ways? Just so that we can make sure she’s on the up-and-up? I don’t want Reid to get hurt.”

JJ nodded her head, glancing over to see the two lovebirds throwing bits of food at each other. “Wouldn’t the Bureau refuse her if she’d done anything bad?” she asked.

“Not necessarily,” Garcia said, without realizing she’d never told anyone how she got her job at the Bureau before. “Let’s just say I might have been doing some things when the Bureau found me…”

Everyone looked toward Garcia in astounded silence. “Babygirl, we are gonna talk about that later, but with that information, it’s possible she’s done something that the Bureau overlooked because of her never-ending knowledge. It looks good for the Bureau to have two certified geniuses working on the same team.”

“If they overlooked something big for work that’s one thing,” JJ interjected, “But it could be something that could hurt Spence, so…should we?”

“Let’s go,” Garcia whispered, making a beeline for her office. One by one JJ, Emily and Morgan followed her. They all just hoped there wasn’t anything in Y/N’s background that could hurt Spencer; he didn’t deserve it.

“Alright, I’m doing a background search going back 15 years to when she was 10,” Garcia said. She was nothing if not thorough.

“I don’t think we’re gonna find anything until at least 16 or 17, babygirl.”

“Yea, probably not,” JJ said, turning around to make sure no one was spying on them, even though they were already taking a risk doing their own spying. “Can you do an image search? Emily was saying she recognized her face. Maybe her face has been somewhere recognizable, but under a different name.”

Immediately, Garcia started a search using her picture. “Oh. My. God.”

“That’s where I knew her from,” Emily said, remembering all those years ago when she’d bought one of her first fancy sets of lingerie. “She was a lingerie model. A very beautiful, very racy lingerie model for a couple companies.”

They stared at the screen in amazement - Y/N’s body all but completely visible in a nude and red sheer bra and panty set with thigh highs and suspenders. Garcia continued to dig, finding out that she would loan out modeling services to almost anyone who would pay. “Do you think it went any further than pictures?” Morgan asked. “If it did, it’d break the kid’s heart. Someone’s gotta say something to him.” 

Everyone awkwardly shuffled around while Garcia printed out some pictures and information they were going to give to Reid. “Who’s gonna tell him?” Garcia asked. “Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Dammit,” JJ muttered, having drawn the proverbial short straw. “I really hope we’re wrong about her. Then we can just feel guilty about doubting her, rather than watch Spence get hurt. I’ll tell him after work.”

—–

“See you in a couple of hours, okay,” Y/N said, standing up on her tiptoes to give Spencer a kiss before she left. Apparently, she was going to be staying at his place for the weekend.

“Can’t wait,” he said, watching as she boarded the elevator and went out of view. 

After making sure that the coast was clear, JJ approached Spencer in one of the emptier hallways. “Hey, Spence. Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, JJ. What’s wrong?”

She didn’t really know where the begin. “Umm, I don’t really know how to say this, so I guess I’ll just come out with it. Emily, Morgan, Garcia and I found out some things about Y/N.” Avoiding his eyes, she handed him the folder with the information and pictures they’d found. When she found the courage to look up, she saw Spencer’s eyes glaze over. He didn’t know. “We don’t know if it went any father than pictures, but even so, we figured you should know.”

“Thanks, JJ,” he said, closing the folder and putting it in his bag. When he walked away, JJ turned toward the rest of the team with tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t want him to get hurt,” she said, “but it looks like he didn’t know.”

—–

“Hey babe,” Y/N said as Spencer opened the door. “What’s up? What’s with that smirk? Are you up to no good?”

Turning toward the counter, Spencer opened his bag and pulled out the folder. “It seems our teammates had some questions about you, so they did a background search.”

“They found my slutty pictures, didn’t they?” she said, biting her thumb and pulling her bra strap out from under her shirt for him to see. “Should we let them squirm for a little bit for snooping on me?”

As he licked his lips, he moved toward her, gathering her in his arms as he brought his lips to her neck. He knew the team meant well, but if they had asked him, he could’ve spared them the snooping. Y/N told him of her past - the fact that she’d done some semi-nude modeling in the past in order to pay off her debt from MIT, but that’s as far as it had gone - and he believed her. “I think that might be fun.”


End file.
